Bad Sun
by Darkwalk12
Summary: Nothing's perfect. With how their lives were before, they're doing their best.


Second song fic, although this one is much more light-hearted than 'The Hunted.'

"Bad Sun" by The Bravery.

.

.

* * *

Whistling along to the tune playing loudly from his speakers, Rodimus stretched his legs and skated through the hall. He crouched, tensing before jumping over Rewind. With a startled look, the cassette hollered something at him but the captain was already moving down the corridor.

 _We are liars like the summertime_

 _Like the spring we are such fools_

 _Like fall we are false prophets_

 _Like winter we are cruel_

He picked up speed, dodging around people with ease thanks to the roller blade mod. The music grew louder.

 _I don't know what's wrong with us_

 _They just made us this way_

 _There's a hole in you and me_

 _That pulls us together_

 _And I don't know where we belong_

 _I think we grew up under a bad sun_

 _I know we're not like everyone_

 _You and me, we grew under a bad sun_

Spinning wildly, almost out of control, Drift came around the corner and nearly collided with the fiery colored speedster. He was trying out skates too, but hadn't picked it up as quickly as the captain. Rodimus laughed and held out a servo to steady his friend. Finally balancing correctly, the two rolled down the halls and tried not to fall over from how hard they were giggling. Rodimus kicked out his legs and took the lead. The doorways started to blur as they moved.

 _Everyday you bring me pain_

 _And we savor it like rain_

 _We hold it on our tongues_

 _Just like wine_

People stared, as they zipped by. A few shook their helms with disapproval on their faces. Others exclaimed and pointed excitedly, finding amusement in the antics. The pair ignored them. Pushing himself faster, as if he could get away from it all, Rodimus flew down the halls and closed his optics to just hear the music. Drift took his hand and guided him around a group so they didn't crash.

 _Someday back when we were young_

 _I guess something just went wrong_

 _The two of us are hung_

 _From the same twisted rope_

He opened his optics to the world, a smile growing as they dodged and wove. Speeding almost too fast, they took blind corners and twirled around the Lost Light's crew. Drift practically radiated joy. Good, he needed that. The door to the command center opened early for them, the captain pinging for entry.

 _And I don't know where we belong_

 _I think we grew up under a bad sun_

 _I know we're not like everyone_

 _You and me, we grew under a bad sun_

Loud music and laughter heralded them in. Looping in tight circles, they spun around Magnus but kept just out of his reach. Rodimus was on time, what more did the big blue mech want? There was more room in here than the halls too. Using the chairs as obstacles, Drift did a neat twist and jumped over several, flipping mid-air. He flicked Blaster in the back of the helm as he passed, the communications mech mock-yelling at him in return. A shout of "showoff!" from Rodimus followed but there was too much mirth in the tone to be anything but delighted.

 _And I don't know where we belong_

 _I think we grew up under a bad sun_

 _I know we're not like everyone_

 _You and me, we grew under a bad sun_

Megatron didn't raise his voice at them like Rodimus expected. When they skated past him sitting in the captain's chair, he just watched them with an indescribable look. Partially guilt, partially sorrow with a hint of understanding coloring the faded crimson in his optics.

He didn't care. Rodimus absolutely did not care what Megs thought or what he thought he knew. The speedster just wanted to move and listen to the music. Everyone needed to let him have his fun.

 _You and me, we grew under a bad sun_

Pivoting on the tip of his right foot, the younger mech finished his twirl and snagged Drift's wrist as the red and white bot rolled past. The move spun them into a circle and they clasped their servos so they didn't fall on their faces. Drift cackled, denta showing and optics bright with exhilaration.

Ultra Magnus had had enough. Loudly declaring the need to stop this madness, he briskly stepped toward them. Yelling denials, the pair kicked off and headed for the door. Rodimus caught Megatron's optics. No judgement, no disappointment. If anything, the corner of the ex-warlord's mouth was ticked up a tiny bit. It was barely enough to be noticed but it was still a smile.

Rodimus grinned and swiftly headed back out the door. Megs knew what he was doing. He'd keep control of the bridge until they were done testing out the skates.

Song starting over again, Rodimus and Drift whooped and they sped through the halls.

 _You and me, we grew under a bad sun_


End file.
